Innocence and Instinct
by CountTheRoses
Summary: Emma Winchester ran away from her brothers and father at the age of fourteen, wanting to live a normal life. But she needs them more then she thought. Follow her through the pain, betrayal, fear, and love.


_The rain pelted softy against the window, cloudy skies stretching across the horizon. I pursued my lips, fingers running through my already tangled hair - which happened to be caked with dirt, muck, and some unknown dried blood. How had this happened? Why did Meghan make me go out into the woods with her? I had told her time and time again, that darkness + trees = bad idea. I had fallen several times, slammed my head against a tree branch (which explained the dry blood), and had ruined my favorite converse. All for what? A beautiful midnight stroll through the woods so Megz could have her fun._

_"I'm sorry you ruined your shoes, but it was something I had to do," she smirked, fingers looping through her stained jeans. She pulled them down to reveal a to tanned but perfect body. I rolled my hazel eyes as she pulled on some 'Jack Skeleton' styled pajama bottoms, and I headed towards my bathroom. Maybe a nice, warm shower would cool me down. As I twisted the metal handle, my eyes caught sight of something shining in the mirror. Peering closer, I realized it was two completely black eyes. Those black eyes belonged to a pair of tanned skinny arms, and a pair of jack skeleton bottoms, "so sorry you had to see me like this too, Ems."_

_"What exactly-" she caught me off guard with a rough slap across the face, practically hurling me backwards into the mirror. I winced as the glass shattered and cut into my back, arms, and legs. Collapsing to the ground with cut wounds, I started sliding my way to the door. Her smile made my skin crawl._

_"Nuh-uh. We don't want you escaping now. Having too much fun with the Winchester sister," I gasped, fingers searching for a jagged piece of glass I could use. How did she know? I had run away from them when I was fourteen years of age; never looking back, and never caring. I wanted a normal life; one without monsters that go creepy crawly in the night. I wanted prom, boyfriends, high school. Something every teenage girl dreams about. Or at least I dreamed about. I was a mistake. Born to a mother that whored around for a living, and a father that was obsessed over an unfulfilled hunt. Sam and Dean didn't even care; not when I had lost my first tooth, or had my first period. They were so close, while I was an outcast. The black sheep of the family._

_So I left. Taking the money I had saved for the past three years, and just...vanishing. Sammy was away to college, and Dean out hunting with dad. It seemed like the perfect time. I had moved to a desolate town in the state of Maine; changed everything about myself. I was know longer Emma Winchester, but Elizabeth White._

_"How long?" I whispered, fingers clenching against the glass shard so tight, I was sure it would bleed. She remained smiling, fingers reaching down to grasp on my shirt, pulling me so our faces were only inches apart, "How long have you been inside her body?"_

_"For a few months now. It's been a joyride, really. I just love pretending to be your friend, getting in on your deepest, darkest secrets," she cackled, loosening her hold on my t-shirt, "your lucky I'm not going to kill you, because if I did, he would kill me."_

_"Who's he?" I whispered, voice cracking as I spoke, "Another demon?"_

_"No, no, no, **no**. So much more powerful. Half-Demon, Half-Angel. He walks both sides - between the gates of hell, to the almighty key to heaven. You want to know the real reason why Lucifer fell? For fucking a demon."_

_"Where is this hybrid now?" I tried to keep my tone light, frightened. I was going to make my move any second now; just waiting for the right moment._

_"He's somewhere safe. Somewhere no one can find him. I can't even find him. The demons are after him, and the angels think the demons can take him out, or they would have shown their faces by now. Which they haven't. I'm not stupid though. We all know he's trying to find you, and I'm not dumb enough to take him on. So I will leave you….partially…intact," before she could reach down for me again, I plunged the glass into her heart. Black smoke filled the room before exciting through the window. The Demon was still alive…but Meghan, the real Meghan, wouldn't have survived a stab wound like that._

_I limped over to Meghan's collapsed body, dropping down to my knees and turning her around so she was facing me upwards. She wasn't smiling. Her eyes were unblinking; lifeless and blood continuously poured out of her chest. But I had known the risk and went ahead and stabbed her. I killed my only friend. Pulling out the chards from my hands and legs, I washed the blood off myself. The girl in the mirror staring back had messy hair, pale skin torn and cut. Broken. I looked down at Meghan one more time, covering her with a sheet, before packing up my things. I knew what I had to do. A new city. A new life._


End file.
